iEmancipate
by Carl Rahl
Summary: Freddie for the most part is a very luck guy. He has his Dream Girl, the top web show on the net, and the support of good friends. But when his dad comes to back to town and his mom is no longer in the picture, Freddie might have to go at it alone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: O.K I confess my name is Dan Schneider. I own iCarly, Victorious and many other shows, and if you believe that, I got a bridge form New York to London, I would like to sell you. Just kidding I am not Dan Schneider, and do not own iCarly.

There are somewhat Dark and Adult themes in this story, but I want everyone to know it is first and for most a comedy. I think we forget that above the shipping and everything, iCarly is supposed to be funny. Now like I said I'm not Dan I will not go and pretend to be, but I hope to provide at least a chuckle or two, with this, what I like to call a dark comedy about Freddie journey to becoming and living as an emancipated minor. So please Read, go ahead and review, but most of all enjoy.

iEmancipate

Chapter 1

Life is not so bad for me. I am a junior in high school, I produce the number one web show on the internet, staring the girl I have been in love with since before I knew what being in love meant. Best yet she's my girlfriend. She makes it clear every waking minute we are together she loves me. I must be the luckiest guy in the world. The thing is I am living this charmed life and I know it won't always be like this, but as long Carly is there with me I'll be OK, I think.

"Focus Freddie." I hear her call to me as she is walking over to my tech cart. "What are you typing there, that has you so lost in thought." I try to hide my entry into my digital journal, but it is of no use. She read my thoughts and smiles. "Really Freddie you do have a charmed life, A girlfriend who loves you every bit as you love her" she says wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mine. "So don't worry about whatever is coming good and bad things always happen we'll just deal with it when it happens, so enjoy the mostly drama free life." She whispers in me ear only load enough for only me to hear.

"Hey, lovebirds are you going to listen to my idea?" Sam say interrupting as she does on multiple occasions.

"Yes Sam, we are coming." Carly says to get her off our backs. She takes my hand and guides me back to the beanbag chairs. I flop down the same red one I always use Carly then follows by flopping down on my lap. "This way I can make sure you pay attention to work."

"Oh but it's going to be so hard." I joke. She bites her lip a bit and blushes.

"Yeah I take care of that for you later." She said almost whispering in my ear.

"Excuse me, but before I lose my lunch can I get to what I was going to tell you." Sam says, I know she is hate seeing us get like this when doesn't have a boyfriend, but Carly and I have been dating for a year and in that time Sam has had only one boyfriend, so I figure she should be used to it.

"OK I think we should all do a live skydive on the show." Sam finally told us, and I have to admit it's not a bad idea.

"Hey yeah last time skydived was when we were in Japan, we didn't do on purpose but it was kind of fun. This time we can get it on camera. Freddie can we do it" Carly ask me with a lot of excitement in her voice, she seems really into this idea.

"Yeah it wouldn't be hard to pull off can each ware small cameras and mics on our helmets." I tell her, I was going to complement Sam on having yearly good idea, but considering it's March I am surprised she wastes it so early in the year. Before I could get the words out, I heard my mother calling for me. I love my mom but I have never met a more over bearing woman. I am lucky she doesn't notice that when she is acting just way to nuts I sneak away to Carly's and spend time with her just to cool off.

"Freddie Benson I should have known you were here." She said, why does she let the crazy set in so much.

"Yeah mom I told I was going to be here we are planing for the show." She has mellowed out a lot but she still has her moments, and her melt downs, but I tell her where I am going most of the time, even when I am with Carly. However that doesn't mean I am not dreaming of the day I move away. At least she has come to accept that Carly and I date, she doesn't freak out anymore when Carly sleeps over, or when I sleep over at Carly's, she says as long as she doesn't she it.

"Freddie does she have to sit there." She asks after spotting Carly on my lap.

"Yes mother it happens to be both of our favorite place for her to sit." I say looking at Carly, fully aware that it will bug my mom out but this is something she really has learned to get over Carly and my small bit not-so-p.d.a, and we are in Carly's apartment.

"Fine I get the hint, I just came to let you know I am working late tonight." She says, I have fight the temptation to look and smile at Carly.

"OK love ya mom be safe." I tell her, making sure the conversations over.

"I love you too Freddie, so before I go, here I want to give you and Carly this." She says handing us a binder, full very nasty deformed male and female private parts.

"Mom what the heck." I ask I can't believe she gave me this.

"It a book on venereal diseases, I know I can't stop you stop form doing what teenagers do but you should at least be informed." She said on her way out the door. I really can't believe her sometimes. This might the most embarrassed and mortified I have ever been in front of Carly. Both our faces are red and the sound of Sam's laughter is rung loudly in my head. It didn't take long for Sam to make a joke after my mom was out the studio.

"There you go Carly Benson, that is the woman that will be your mother-in-law, and the grandmother to your kids." She manages to get while gasping for air form laughing so hard.

"Carly Benson?" She asks looking at Sam like she was a nut.

"You finally come to your senses Carly ?" Sam ask I really thought she was happy for us.

"Oh I am not going to be Carly Benson" What why would she say it like that.

"why not?" As the question escapes my lips. My mother enter again.

"Oh Freddie dear there is also, there is left over tofu in the fridge, and don't forget to take your tick bath. Bye honey." She adds before leaving for good and adding fuel to Sam's raging laughter.

"Freddie, that's Ms. Benson are your sure you want me to be that ?" She points out holding my face in her hands cupping my cheeks as I finally see her point.

"Right, so..." I start to ask.

"Hey, whenever you if you ask the answer is yes, Just don't expect me to take your name." She added.

"So Shay-Benson it is then" I joked smiled at her, she I know she would she yes but were Seventeen, I love her but I'm not stupid.

Later that night I lay in my bed with Carly in arms, The VD pieces were only a buzz kill enough for us to not have sex, it didn't mean we weren't going to sleep together. I'm sound asleep when she wakes me up complaining about the phone ringing off the hook. I would have just sleep right through it.

"Freddie it's Four in the morning who the heck is calling you this late." She gets very annoyed when some distrust her sleep. I reach over to my nightstand and see it is the hospital. Why would my mom call me form the hospital's phone, and not here own. Her job can't allow private calls.

"Hello" That not my mom's voice "Freddie it's Beth your mom's friend, there been an accident."

"Wha- what happen?" I asked I don't like the sound of this, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen all say. Carly can see that I am not alright.

"Babe what's wrong."

"Is my mom alright?" I am starting to get worried.

"There was an accident Freddie, we tried to save her, but she didn't make it. She's gone."

Oh god this can't be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank emlick96, and wannabe1980 for the reviews, and those of you who have subscribed to the story, thank you. OK I still don't own iCarly. I hope you all keep enjoying the story, and please review, reviews make a writer better, I really believe that. Now for those who want to know, were did I get the name for Freddie's dad? It was in a data book and posted in a few web sites. I just made him a doctor for the story. Now without any further ado, on to chapter 2.

iEmancipate

Chapter 2

They say the Children should be the ones bury their parents not the other way around. I would like to add a caveat to that. Children shouldn't have to bury the parents either, even more so when it leaves them without any more family. I try to lock my self in my room, I really didn't want to see anyone. The only person that found a way in was Carly. I even tried to avoid my aunt. She keeps trying to bring up my... I can even call him that, I guess I'll just stick to calling him Leonard. Why would I want to hear about that deadbeat, I haven't seen dear old Leonard in Seven years, after he and mom broke up and we move out here form Michigan. Now with most kids who's parents divorce, they start to wonder is it my fault. I know for a fact it was his fault, I mean walking in on him waist deep in to a hooker when I was nine was a big clue. I never remember him being home, he was always away. I never spoke of him to anyone, even Carly. There are no pictures of him in my house, there no pictures of us together period. There has never been one taken, that I know of, I mean he would have to be there to take one. Carly has asked questions before and I always change the subject, the only thing she knows about him is his name and the fact that I don't like him. It's been a week I haven't been to school I have been lock in The Shay's apartment to avoid the phone calls and looks from everyone. I told her I would be OK, if she went back to school, if I didn't she would have spent all day here with me, I don't want her to fail classes because of me. Boy was that a mistake in hindsight. I hear the door to the downstairs slam and Carly call for me with a senses of panic in her voice. I rush downstairs not knowing what could be wrong now.

"Carly what's wrong?" I run to her, she is hyperventilating and walking like she is digging a ditch in the middle of her living room. As soon as she sees me, she turns and warps herself around me.

"Carly what's wrong?" I ask again I starting to freak out a bit, but I do it my best to keep it together Carly has been doing all the crying I haven't been able to. She said she has been crying for the both of us. So I hope she is just being overly emotional.

"Honey I didn't tell him anything even thought he asks I didn't know who he was cause I have never seen him you know and you have never described him but now that I have seen him you look just like him and then he said who he was a he had proof and he asks where you were and I didn't tell him because I know how much you hate him and I heard you and your mom fight about that one time when she said you were just like him and you snapped."

"Wow Carls, what?" I don't know how she can say that much without taking a breath. But I don't like were this is going. "Slow down babe, take breaths and tell me slowly, and use sentences."

She inhales and lets out the news. "Your dad is in town and he is looking for you."

"What, how do you know it's my dad?" I ask hoping it might someone just screwing around.

"He has proof, he is your dad, he has a copy of your birth certificate. He was at school asking where you were and where do you live. I was the first person to see him and I spammed out a text asking everyone not to tell him. I know I don't much about him, but I do know that you don't want to talk to him and that you really hate him." She says she is not trying to tell me what to do but she is being so supportive I don't know how I would have gotten throw the last week if not for her and Spencer letting her be there for me.

"Thank you Carly and we don't have to worry about one of the school officials telling him, they are not allowed to." I sit on the couch and try put my face in my hands this is crazy. I feel like Carly take a seat next. She takes my left hand with her left and caress my face her right.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked as sincere as possible. Her voice tender.

I moved my hand form my face and turn to her hand. "Not much to say we moved to Seattle to get away for him. The guy was never there when we needed him, and it wasn't like he had a good reason he was just a jerk. I remember people saying he was a doctor, but I don't really remember how he could be a doctor if he was that drunk all the time. I think the best way to describe the kind of person he is, this one memory I have, I must have been nine or something. I heard a women breathing very heavy, and screaming form my parents room. I knew my mom was away, so I thought my dad must be watching a movie, I was curious I wanted to know what he was watching. I found out when I open the door that, that noise I was hearing was my..." It is hard for me to call him this "dad waist deep in into want they told me later was a hooker." I just glanced over to see a look of disgust and disbelieve on my girlfriend's face.

"Freddie I'm sorry. So that the type of guy your dad is?" She asked blown away.

"Oh that's not the best part, when he saw me just standing there all he said was 'take notes boy'." I tell her as it all comes back to me. You can kind of tell she is disgusted, but is it with me? She isn't even looking at me. "Carly I am nothing like him, I will never be like him."

"I know that Freddie" She says turning her head back to me quickly, and giving me a soft kiss. "I so sorry, why didn't you tell me before, now I see why you mom was the way she was. Freddie you dad was worst than a jerk. Hey look let go upstairs and relax we don't have to think about you dad." She said right before the door swings open. God knows why and how Sam got a key to Carly's house. I know Carly gave me one when we started sleeping together a few weeks ago. She said something about Spencer making copies.

"How goes it lovebirds, hey did you tell him about his daddy being in town?" Sam asked as she walked right passed us and in to the kitchen.

"Yeah I did, did you get my message about not telling him anything about Freddie?" Carly responded warping my arms around herself.

"Yup." She said taking a can of Spencer's beer.

"So you didn't tell him anything?" Carly just wanted to make sure.

"Of course I did I mean come on Fredward's long lost father I mean, it got to be good of a laugh at least right?" And there is everybody the, the reason Sam fucked up my life.

"What the hell, Sam?" Carly screaming at her before I could, maybe she gets the point, who am I kidding she will never learn.

"Oh relax, Carls if were lucky he'll take Freddie, away." Wow really feeling the love here.

" **I DON'T WANT HIM TO TAKE FREDDIE AWAY!" **She yells at the top of her lungs she gets Sam face. While I just sit there steaming.

"I just kidding, look he is a Doctor and his name is Leonard, how bad can he really be." She said in a nonchalant tone. I don't know if she doesn't get or doesn't care. Carly looks at me and can see blood is starting to boil. After she was done laughing thinking this is funny Sam looks at us she sees that we are freaking out and then it hits her.

"I crossed the line again didn't I."

"You think ?" We both snapped at her Carly moves to the door and put the look out and starts to text Spencer to let him know to take the elevator. Cause the door is locked.

"OK you guy, tell me what I did wrong." So I give her a quick recap.

"He is a horrible person my mom and I came here to get away form him, and you lead him right to me." I yell at her.

"Oh, oops." Just then we hear the knock on the door. We stay quite, it might be Spencer. Spencer? Why the hell would he knock. Someone spoke form the hall. It was a deep voice, it wasn't Spencer. And the first thought in my head is can I call the cops if I don't want to see my father.

"Freddie are you there?"

We are about to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Would like to thanks Snappalelinz for the reviews. By now you should have figured that I'm not Dan. And here we go Chapter 3

iEmancipate

Chapter 3

"Freddie are you there."

We all stay quite and turn the ringers off on our phones. Carly sends me a text saying that's his voice. I responded to her and Sam one tell them exactly how much I want to the hell out of here and how much want to kill Sam right now. OK these are text but it hard to say stuff like that in one hundred and sixty characters. I was about to respond to Sam bite me text when the elevators' door open and Spencer walked out. Before he could say anything Sam jumps on him. She makes it look like she has jumped on Spencer before, but I digress. Carly makes him read her phone.

"_What ever the man says, get rid of him. Try to make sure he doesn't come back." _

We quietly head upstairs to the studio so we can watch and hear what Spencer does. We make it just as the door opens.

"Hello I'm Spencer Shay can I help you." He asks the gentleman at the door. Carly is right I recognize him.

"Hello Spencer, I am Dr. Leonard Benson." He reached out his hand to sake Spenser's. The guy looked professional, not like the womanizing drunk I knew as he was.

"I am looking for my son, form what I understand he lives across the hall."

The could see Spencer's face form in one of the picture in pictures windows in the screen. He looked a ton bricks just landed on him.

"Excuse me your _what _?" OK maybe we should have given him a bit more info.

"Yes I am Fred's father." Man I wonder what Spencer must be thinking right now. We told him no matter what he said get rid of him. Come on Spence I'm practically like a brother-in-law to you man, at the very least I'm the guy banging your sister, help me out here man.

"Do you know Fred well."

Yes he knows me well dam it. And I hate it when calls me ...

"Fred ?" I hear Carly ask.

Great now I have to explain this. "He wanted to name Fredrick after his dad and my mom wanted to named Edward after her dad, so they decided to name me Fredward. He calls me Fred."

"Oh" was all she said. Then I see her and look at Sam who is about the exploded with laughter.

"Guys let focus here, Spencer looks to dumbfounded to he."

"Baby wait, Spencer will figure something out." She says dragging me to the bean bag chairs, before she sits me down and then takes her favorite seat, and then turn her attention back to the screen.

"So Mister..."

"Doctor..." Leonard corrected him.

"Dr. Benson what makes you think he was here ?" Good job Spencer, I knew he was on my side.

"Well Spencer there was this short, blond girl at his school that said he was staying with his girlfriend who lived across the hall. I just wanted to talk to him, you know, me being the only parent he has left." The doc is laying it on thick, I think he could have been an actor.

"Well I am sorry Dr. Benson I am afraid she lied. Yes he is dating my sister but he and I had a falling out and he is not allowed to stay here." Oh god I hope he is acting.

"Oh really, that's a shame." Leonard said as the head back for the door.

"He is a good kid, but I don't like that idea of two dating hormonal teenagers live together. The conversation didn't go well, I don't know where he is."

"Well if you hear anything or maybe if you see your sister make you let me know. I would really love to see my son." He said flashing the cheesiest smile I have ever seen. And with that he left Spencer closed and lock the door the good doctor was gone. Now I know I have to answer questions I never wanted asked, but even more things I wanted to forget. I can only image that Spencer flew to the steps to the studio.

"OK why did I lie and get rid of that nice doctor gentleman who said Freddie's _**father **_?" Right to the hundred million dollar question. I was dreading this.

"Tell him Freddie, we are here for you, we all love you." Carly says lifting my chin trying to comfort me.

"Ahhhh... I am not here for Freddie nor do I love him." Carly only shot a death glare at Sam. "But I guess I will stick around and act like I want to hear this."

Spencer sat down on the third bean bag chair. And I told them my child hold before coming to Seattle. "As you guys know I moved in the sixth grade form Michigan, when My parents got divorced. Well the you could say that my dad was a real shit of a guy. He never treated me as a son, I was always just another expenditure. He also had another bad habit of cheating on my mom. That part of what made her so neurotic. She had abandonment issues form that she never dealt with. All in all my Leonard is a shit of a man, and if he is here, I doubt it's cause he wants to catch up. I don't trust him and niter should any if you."

"Look Fredman you being crazy, yeah maybe he was a bad guy in the past, but doesn't mean he still is. You have never talked about your father, not once in all the time I know you, we never see you on father's day. Maybe before you try to spend the next year hiding for your dad, why don't you see what he wants first and then see what you want to do. And we are you family to. We are here for you what ever you decide, and even if you just need to find options."

"I don't know Spencer, I mean it been what close to nine years and it seems that Freddie suppressed a lot about him. Why should he give him a chance. Besides what if he wants to take Freddie back to Michigan." I feel like that is Carly's real concern.

"Awesome that would mean no more Freddie. We can finally do the show the way we want." Sam said with great excitement.

"Sam we can't do the show without Freddie." Carly said giving Sam her, 'what is wrong with you' stair.

"Oh we can always find another nerd." Sam said brushing off Carly glance.

"OK I don't want to do the show without Freddie." She clarifies.

"Girls you don't know what he wants as long as Freddie does meet with him." Spencer says giving me Leonard's card "Tell him you will have with him. Find out what he wants and you will figure it out form there, but whatever you Fredman we support you." Spencer says, just then I think he realized that he is sounding like an adult, which is not normally the case.

"Fine what the worst that can happen." I said then I here Carly huff.

"OK but I am going with you." She told me before resting her head on my shoulder. It was kind of real family moment I was having there with my girlfriend and her brother till we hear...

"So I am a go get some ham."

OK guys don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Review and let me here it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N here i another chapter for your enjoyment. Review remember reviews are hugs, and I like hugs.

iEmancipate

Chapter 4

Today was the first day I was back at school, after two and a half weeks. Everyone was so cool and sound nice, they offer there condolence on my mom's passing. There were a few girls who asked if "they could do anything to help", which is not a smart thing to do in front of Carly (Sam for that matter). Carly is really nice to everyone, but I don't know what gets into her when girls try to flirt with me, I understand why it would bug her, but I would never act on it. Though I am not one to talk, I was about to beat to the crap the school's first-string quarterback Ron Dakota with my new $2,700 3D camera. Hey I can't be a saint all the time. Normally when guys try a make a move on Carly, she looks at me and says "hey why go out with and ape or a snake, when I have the man." That usually is enough for me, but Ron was a jerk. We later got even with him, I am not going to say what we did, cause I don't want to get arrested if this ever becomes public.

At the end of the day Carly, Sam, And I start walking back to my Camaro, when last night's conversation comes back up.

"So Freddie are you taking Spencer's advice?" I can tell this has been on Carly's mind all day. I don't want to talk to my father I mean what is he going to say. 'Hey Fred, you old enough to drink yet? Hear you have a really pretty girlfriend, try not to knock her up.' No chiz Leonard, any more pearls of wisdom, or great fatherly advice you would like to give? OK I really can't say that, it would be very Freddie of me would it? Wow I think more than a minute has past and haven't answer Carly.

"I don't know babe. I want to talk to the lawyer assigned to see if there is a way I don't have to, but Spencer might right on this one." Wow did just say that. Dam, I think I might have to meet with him.

"Freddie, you don't have to go alone, I'll go with you. We can out and meet him for dinner." Carly is agreeing to this, I know Carly she is up to something.

"But," There is the but what do you have cooking Carly, "maybe you should see your lawyer anyway." That's a good idea. I give her the sign of approval, as we get in the car, where without thinking the following flows out my mouth.

"I am going to call Leonard when I get home." It wired because I still can't even call him my dad. I feel like I am just incapable saying it.

"I mean it's your call babe, I support you whatever you do." Carly said, but form her tone I can tell she is still not happy about it.

"I know you do Carly, that why I need you to be there when I do make the call." I say that it's for me, but it's for both of us.

"Don't worry we will."

"Who is we." both Sam and I say in unison.

"Me And Sam." OK I am going to make this clear. Sam is both our best friend but...

"No Sam can't be there not for this."

"Yeah I am not going to be there." Sam says, like I said she is our best friend, but this is a time and a thing I only want my girlfriend around for.

"Sorry I got things to do, and meat to eat." Sam said.

"Sam, Freddie needs us." God Carly is so sweet, but this time so wrong.

"Carly, Sam can be there another time, right now I need you and just you." I tell her moving my hand form the stick to her hand. Thankful we are at a red light.

"OK Freddie" she agrees and were off.

The drive home felt like a shorter drive than it normally is. That might be because Carly made sure we did take any make any "stops for snacks". As soon as I got back, I was on the phone with my lawyer, Mr. Moore. I want to make sure that what were MY rights in all this. He said that he would put his people on it but I have just turned seventeen, and in my mom's will she didn't name anyone as my guardian in her will, should she pat away. She apparently didn't think anyone else was capable of taking care off me. He worked some magic that I could stay with Spencer till the judge decides what to do with me, but if my Father is in the picture, then he is well with in his right to come in and be my guardian. The judge has not yet received any notice but he has two months. Mr. Moore then told me, what seems to be the census opinion on the topic. I should speak with him. For the first time in a long time I should and talk with him. When I hang up I recap the two hour conversation with Carly.

"So that's it?" She asked coming form the kitchen with drinks, putting them on the table and setting down next too me. "So I guest you really do have to call your dad."

"Carly can we not call him that just now. It just feels really wrong." I tell her out of frustration I know I was going to do it, but I still really don't want to.

"Freddie you can't deny he's your dad, now matter how much of a jerk he is. I know you don't like it, but if you don't say it, it would be kind of like your still running form it." She has a point, but is not what I am doing at all.

"Carly it's that I am trying to running form it, biologically speaking, yeah he is... who he is, but it's just like I can't accept him or give him that title, if he has never been there." I tell her trying to make my point.

"Freddie my father is never here, and you don't see me hated him." Carly stated.

"Carly that's different, your dad is a solider, an Air Force Colonel, he can't be he because he is keeping the country safe, your dad is a hero. Leonard chose to be a degenerate, who started a family, and treated us like he didn't care. There is a big difference, I appearance everything, I know you are just trying to help me, I am going to just have to do this." I say holding on to her.

"How ?" That question cough me off guard.

"What ?"

"How are you going to do it, I mean you maybe you should practice what to say." she says pulling away to look me in the eye. "Freddie you can't even call him dad, and anyone can tell you really don't want to do this. Maybe you should prepare just in case." She is right I am in no rush maybe I should try and work my way up to this.

"Fine, you right." I agree, it weird that she is helping me like this even thought she is so against it.

"Fine I'll get Spencer."


	5. Chapter 5

iEmancipate

Chapter 5

"Hello" This is hard, harder than I expected. "hello ..."

"Freddie say it" Carly encourages me. I'm trying but the won't come out. "Ok take a break Spencer." She tells her brother we have been at this well over two hours and I am still on the part where the word dad is suppose to come after hello. I guess I am the picture of progress.

"Hang in to kido you'll get there. I think I actually here a d start to come out." Spencer said patting me on the shoulder. As he made his way to the kichten.

"I never thought this would be so hard for you, do you want to stop?" yes, hell yes, oh my god yes.

"No." I have no idea why I said that. I want to go in a corner ball up like a little baby, and block out the world. I want my mom to be alive. I want to go back to two weeks ago, when all I hand to be concerned about was, the fact that Carly and I had just given our virginity to each other and I still don't have any clue I am good at it, none to hide the less how to hide the evidence of it. (Even so it's still the best birthday/valentine's day gift ever.) If it weren't for the fact that I'm living this maybe we could turn it, in to an iCarly segment. Things to say to your long lost father.

"Carly let's keep going, then we'll just go to bed." I tell her.

"Didn't you want to make the call tonight." she asked and she was right. I got to do this tonight.

"Carly give me, my phone." I really got to stop saying things before I think, it's almost like Sam is rubbing off on me.

"What ?"

"Carly please hand me my phone I am going to block the number." I tell her, I can tell she is suprized. None the less she hands it over. Before I start thinking I start dialing. I made sure my number is blocked before hand. I can here the rings and for some reason I put the call on speaker. Wow am I really do this ? Please don't pick, please please don't pick up.

"Hello" Dam.

"Hello, yes is this Dr. Leonard Benson." Please just say I got the wrong number.

"Yes." Ok I'm 0 for 2.

"Hi this is Freddie." I say thinking hey might forget that the name I go be he'll say who is this and hang out right?

"Freddie... I so glad to here form you, it been so long son." He really has no right to call me that.

"What do you want?" Ok that might have come off a bit to harsh.

"I guess I earned that. I heard about you mother I just want you to know I am here for you." I would love for that to be true, but I really can't believe him. "Why can't we go have dinner or something, sit down and talk my treat. I know you can imagine being father and soon right now, but maybe we can sit down and get to know each other. I mean before all the court stuff comes into play." Maybe he is right.

"Ok fine." I agree.

"Great and you know what right don't you bring that girlfriend of yours, I hear form her brother that your serous. I would love to meet her." Dam I didn't think it was possible to seem smug on the phone utill he just managed to pull it off.

"Sure I would love for her to see were I came form." I say looking dead at Carly, forgetting that Spencer is still there too.

"Great how is Saturday for you."

"Saturday is fine."

"See you then." was the last thing he said to me that night. He sound genuine and excited. I think could be given off the sense of fear and 'oh my god, what am I doing'. But Somewhere deep down I know this is the man who is half responsible, for me being alive, and my genetic composition. As much as I want to keep hating his guts I can't lie to myself. I am kind of looking forward to this. Who knows maybe I will be able to address him be his tittle, on Saturday.

"You did great fredman." I hear as Spencer's hand pats me on back. His hand gives way to Carly's arms around my neck. The warmth I felt form her was something I needed more. Even though a pat on the back form a man who has become somewhat of a mentor to me, was great to have. It can never match the need, a guy has for a women's comfort. As I put my arms around hear where sweet voice in my ear.

"Great Job, babe." That was more than what I want. "And I will be there with you."

"You don't have to be if you don't want to." I let her know. I am trying to give her an out, mostly for me. I am scared of her meeting my father. What if he is still the man I remember. Even worst What if he isn't. What if I have been freaking out for nothing.

"I want to." She says backing away to look into my eyes. "I want to be there for you the way you are always there for me." She is not backing down.

"Aaaahemm." we here form the only other person in the room interrupting our little 90210 moment of eye sex we are having. "Hey you guys I need to talk to both of you about something." He said in an extremely serious tone, which is something he hardly ever uses. "Freddie I know it must suck to be in your place alone, given everything has happen in the last few days. I know Carly your trying to be a good girlfriend, and that you have been date for a year and have know each other for a long time. I just what to let you know that I see how you together and I can tell something about you have changed, you guys are much closer now, and I know that comes form one thing." Carly and I look at each other, oh crap he knows. I am so dead, well this going to solve all my problems. I got to try and save this.

"AH Spence, like you said you known my for a long time and I have always loved your sister, she means everything to my, I don't think would be able to make it without her."

"Yeah Spencer I really do love him." Carly jumps in and squeeze my hand like a pressure ball.

"It's ok guys, I'm ok with it."

"WHAT !" Wow this in unison thing happens lot with us.

"Carly you have dated some assholes, and strange dudes. I rather you be like this with Freddie then anyone else, if it had to happen. Besides in the state of Washington the age of constant is sixteen I really can't have Freddie arrested." He saids cause us to laugh. "I not kidding." Oh shit. "All I ask is, you guys be careful."

"Yeah Spence with out a doubt." We both agree.

"All right, Freddie you can crash here all you want and Carly you can go stay over at Freddie's as much as you want, but like I said before please be safe you to are smart kids, and think before you act for the most pat so I know you must have thought it though." He said, it feel good to know he trust us like this.

"Alright guys so I'm going to bed." he says getting up and begins walk to his room before, give us one last word of sage advise. "Oh and next time when you want to hide the fact that you are having sex form me try not to steal me box of condoms." We hear before he closes the door. In hind sight that was a bad idea.

Carly looks at me with relife and a little of embrassment in her eyes. "That went well." she said as she started to put her arms around me. "Come on, lets go to bed, we still have school tomorrow." She said, but as long as people are getting stuff off there chest.

"Carly ?"

"Yeah, babe ?"

"Was I ... You know ... Good ?"

"I can't honestly say the besy I ever had." She said with a smile. Which should make me feel good.

"I'm serous Carly."

"Yes Freddie, you were good. You were great. And I know have been reading your mom's health mags and sites to find what works, but yes it all worked. I been want to do it again and she want we can come up with, you with out the help but, then you know everything happened." I feel blown away yet vindicated.

"You really me that ?"

"Yes, I love you, and I am not going to lie about that, but how was ?"

"Everything I dream off." No lie, she was.

"So you think you head is clear enough to try again, I mean we have the ok form Spencer, he won't kill you." I could only slime at her, as we made the way to her room. At last something is going to right tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's that time again. A new chapter for your reading pleasure, I want to take the people would review (emlick96 and Hannabeth Jones) and the people who will review this chapter as well. By The way, I don't now own iCarly.

iEmancipate

Chapter 6

I love hearing her voice the first thing in the morning.

"Freddie, get up. We've got to go to school."

Just when I was getting used to not going. Here is a secret for everyone: even us nerds hate going to school. I roll around a bit, but I don't feel her next to me, so I open me eyes. She is up and dressed already.

"What time is it?"

It must be late.

"7:20. You have forty minutes to get ready and get to school. Sam will meet us there." Carly informed me.

"'Kay. I guess I'd better go to my place and shower and get some clothes." I say, rolling out of Carly's bed.

Nothing has happened since we had the talk, but I still feel exhausted. It was a long night after we did iCarly. As I got to my feet, my girlfriend made a very strange point.

"Why? Freddie, you have been pretty much living here for the last two and a half weeks. You even have clothes and your toothbrush here, haven't you noticed? We have been pretty much living together since your mom died."

Oh God, she's right. She has been taking care of me, all this time. My mind has been in such a haze from everything, I hadn't noticed that I was living with Carly.

"Wow. Carly, I..."

"Yes, I know you love me, and I love you too. Now go take a shower Mr. 'Sweat-While-You-Sleep." She cuts me off, and throws a towel at me.

"Your clothes are in the top drawer when you're done, hurry up."

Dude, I love Carly, but when the hell did I get married?

"Yes, dear."

It didn't take me long to clean up. I got dressed and found underwear that I have never seen before in the drawer Carly put my clothes in.

"CARLY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

As she comes through the door, I just show them to her.

"Oh those are yours. Spencer got some new unused underwear form Socko's brother. Briefs (of course that would be the name of Socko's brother) and I grabbed a pair for you 'cause I really didn't want to sneak your underwear over here." Carly explains, which for some reason makes sense to me.

But I now have to know.

"Carly does Socko have a sister?"

"Yes." Carly answers, nodding her head.

"What's her name?"

Carly turns and starts to walk away. I don't think even she can believe what she is going to say next.

"Her name is Bra."

With this I finish getting dressed and we make our way to school. The day seems to fly by. Carly and Sam go to pick up their books ahead of me. We are supposed to go to the groovy smoothie and start planning out the next iCarly for next week. I start to make my way to them, when I overhear them having an argument. As I get closer, I hear what going on.

"He's my BOYFRIEND, Sam. Of course I am going to be there for him. He is just starting to get back to normal, and I am going do as much as I can for him till he is, till he finds out what is going to happen with his father. I don't know why you are in my face about this, when part of it is your fault." Carly tells Sam.

"Because you're teenagers acting like a married couple. You're getting way too caught up in each other. You're acting like..."

"Like I love him. Were you going to say I'm acting like I love him? 'Cause guess what, Sam, I do. We are his friends, WE are all he has left. I don't understand why that is so hard for you to get."

Wow my kitty has claws.

"If Freddie doesn't want to live with his dad so much, he should just do what my cousin, Sid, did and divorce his dad and make himself and adult."

What ?

"Hey there, ladies, or lady and reasonable facsimile."

Sam has been ragging on me and giving Carly a hard time. I am not going to give her a simple hello and how you doing.

"Freddie, how long have you been standing there?" Carly asked, looking concerned.

How could I not kiss her? I can't help myself. I stopped it once, but never again, any excuse I can use. I back up a bit.

"The whole time, Carly." I tell her, causing her to blush as she always does.

God, she's cute when she gets shy. I lace my fingers with Carly's as I turn my attention to Sam.

"Look, Benson, I am trying to do what I think is right for my best friend."

What am I, chop liver?

"I get that, Sam I really do. But my question is this: what do you mean your Cousin Sid divorced his parents?"

For the first time, I care what Sam has to say, without Carly forcing me to.

"Why do you care, Benson?"

Why is it that she always gives me a hard time? I mean, will she ever just grow up?

"It sounds interesting, something I might have to look into. My court date is coming up and just in case meeting Leonard goes bad, I want to have a back up plan."

I am being the most honest I can with her, but even things don't come easy with Sam.

"Man, I don't know. Look it up!" She says.

I should have guessed it would go that way. Now I am not going to be able to get that out of my head all day. Carly and I walk to our next class which was in a computer lab. We sit next to each and Mr. Kemp starts talking. I have no idea what he is saying; I just open up the program on the computer screen and web hunter browsers, which is getting my true attention. Mr. Kemp never checks if Carly and I are doing our work 'cause we keep our grades up. I open up Zaplook and type in 'divorcing parents' and hit 'search'. For a while, all I got was pages about how to deal with parental divorce. That wasn't what I was looking for; I already know how to deal with that. Then an Article came up:

"Child in New York divorces mother."

Bingo! I think that might be it. I get Carly's attention to show it to her.

_Jade Rivers (15) of Westchester, New York, files for emancipation on Tuesday form delinquent mother. _

That's it. That must be it, emancipation. As soon as I find the word, class ends. It's time to go home, so I typed the word on my phone so I don't forget it.

Emancipation.

Why didn't Sam bring it up sooner?

I meet all the qualifications:

You must be a legal resident of the State of Washington

You must be at least 16 years old, but not yet 18

You must desire to be legally declared an adult

"Freddie, we're forgetting something." Carly tells me, but I can't imagine what, so I looked at her perplexed.

"Sam."

Oh right, now I remember.

"We have to plan for the next iCarly tonight."

The only word in my head right now is emancipation.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I would like to thank varas333 for the review. And I hope you guys review this next chapter as well, also I would like to thank the people who are putting the story on there subscription and favorites list, it means a lot. If you guys have the time drop me a line and let me know what about the story you like, so I can give you more of it, and if there is anything you don't like let me know. Now I have to let you know a head of time, there is some sexual situations and innuendo in this Chapter. But it is also time to fully meet Dr. Benson. Now if you are wondering Leonard Benson's name comes form, it form Dan and that is all Dan has ever given us about Freddie's dad, so yes his name is Leonard, I am the one who made him a Doctor. So now on with chapter. Please Review.

iEmancipate

Chapter 7

Alright I need a Petition for Emancipation, A Notice of Emancipation Hearing, Affidavit of Serves (I have no idea what that is), and Then I need a Decree Of Emancipation. After I have those the court will have a hearing. At the hearing I have to prove that I am a resident of the state of Washington for more that six months, that should be easy enough, I have lived her since I was 10. I also need to prove I can handle my financial affairs, I guess that might mean I need a job. I also need to show that I can handle other affairs, that easy I'm the technical producer for iCarly, and lately I have been the directer so Carly and Sam can focus more on the show and iCarly has been the number 1 comedy on the net. This must be the biggest deal I have to show that not being emancipated will do damage to me, will it do damage, it will destroy my life.

"Freddie !" Holy shit. I turn to see Carly behind me, and she doesn't look happy.

"Babe you have been looking that stuff up since before we got home it's two in the morning and you got to meet your..." She knows I don't what her to call him the D-word "Dr. Benson later but you have all day to figure it out when you wake up. It's time to come to bed Freddie."

"Honey I know but just give me a bit more time, I'll be up in a bit." And that is the point in which Carly used the best bullet a girlfriend has to win an argument.

"Freddie if you ever want to see me naked again, you will come to bed now and go to sleep ?" She wins. I turn of my computer and follow her to the stairs before stopping her for a second to tell her

"I'm Sorry." She gives me an understanding smile, grabs my hand and leads my upstairs. That must relieved some concern she had.

I wake up at ten to twelve, and Carly is still asleep. You can say we worked ourselves to sleep. I try to be careful, and not wake her, but I fail miserably.

"Morning" She squeaked, not yet awake enough to use her full voice.

"Good afternoon" I correct her before laying back down and gentility place my lips on hers.

"I guess we slept in more than we thought we were going to." She says, her finger tracing a line form my jaw to the back of my ear, back and forth, her voice getting stronger.

"We were exhausted." I say as I lower my head to her. I put my arm around her and roll to my back, rolling her on top of me.

"Are you ready for tonight." She gets right to the point as she laid on top of me, No longer tracing the outline of my face, now moving her hand down my body, resting it on my waist and starting to kiss the path her hand has set for her.

"No I'm not, but if I don't do this I won't know if I am making the right decision." She stops her journey to my center, which I really was enjoying.

"You made a decision?"

"Yup I am going to file for emancipation, there is pretty much nothing he can say to change my mind on that, but I think when I go there now that I know I have, something else that is going to help me relax." I say starting to caress her face gently pulling her to me, our lips meet quickly with Carly still on top. She breaks the kiss and whispers in my...

"If you really need to be relaxed for tonight, then let me help you." She says as she starts to straddle me. My hands exploring her as if it is my first time to her valleys and planes, her moans in my ear make it so I can't think of anything but her. When we start the world around goes away, we let ourselves go, for the most part that is why we're lucky Carly's room is on the second floor and sound proof. Then again we if weren't so caught up in each we would have heard Spencer and Sam come in, before they started screaming. That put a stop to our attempt to relax, had to get up for what was going to be a long rest of the day. We showered together, it saved time like I said it was going to be a long day. A side form the meeting with my... Mother's ex husband, now we have to go downstairs and face Spencer (Carly's big brother) and Sam (Carly's best friend), after they caught us starting to have sex. We walk, hand-in-hand down to the kitchen, to face the music. We first see Sam there sitting next to Gibby. Oh god did she ?

"Hey Carly, hey Freddie I understand you were having a great start to the day." Yup she told him.

"Bravo you guys. Wow look at you two doing a walk of shame." Sam says clapping slowly. "And I got to say I am not surprised that Carly was on top. I guess you can say I saw that cumming." Oh god.

"Quit Sam where is Spencer?" Carly said in a very annoyed tone.

"Over here you two." We heard coming form the kitchen, I couldn't tell form his tone if his was going to kill me or just cut me dick off. It's hard to tell, we walk to the kitchen, and he has food on the table for us, I am assuming this is our last meal, I try to say something but Carly stops me.

"Spencer before you say any, I want you to remember Ms. Ackerman. That was my teacher, you went out with her for a week. Freddie is my boyfriend for more than a year who I love a lot and loves me." She says, I'm just happy I get to be killed next to the woman I love.

"Fine, I should have figured something like would have happened at some point now that Freddie is living with us, next time I'll knock." Wait that's it, I'm good. Wow thank you Carly.

"Thanks Spencer." I really should be hugging this man, but that's not going to happen. We spend the rest of the time planing and getting ready for the meeting with the good Doctor. 7 PM came up quick and Carly and I were at the restaurant. It was a high class place, and Carly looked great. She wore her hair flat, and had long earrings. Her dress was the shimmering sliver dress and sliver high heals. She looked beautiful, she looked like an angel. She said that no matter how I felt, he is my father and that she wanted to make an impression. We walk in, and asked be seated. Then we are told that Dr. Benson will be joining us soon. I must have looked extremely dejected, because Carly wasted no time in moving her chair closer and taking hand.

"You're going to do great, and I am right here for you. Stay clam you're going to get though this." It almost like she is reading my mind, she knows what I want to hear. Just then I saw him at the door. Carly so incredibly right, he looks like an older, taller me. He had to be about 6'1 and he looked like a guy who was in shape. I see where I get a lot of my faecal features form. My jaw line, my cheek bones almost my whole face comes form him. Yet he is 6'1 and I am 5'8. I'm taller than Carly but... WHAT THE FUCK, WHY I AM SHORT!

As he makes his way to us in his fancy three piece suit, we do the respectful thing and stand.

"Fred it's so good to see you after all these years." says embracing me. Once he thankfully let go he says.

"Wow I got to say Marissa and I made one great looking kid." Did he mean that or is he kissing my ass?

"Leonard, you have met my girlfriend Carly." I say I really don't know how to act in this situation. Carly just extends the her right hand.

"It's nice to see you Dr. Benson." She said in her sweet demeanor. Only to be engulfed bear hug, which I didn't have a problem with, until I saw his hand not just on Carly's ass, but he squeezed. It took everything I had not to hit him with the chair.

"Awe both of you can just call me dad or daddy." Like hell.

"I think we should work our way up to that, Leonard." I say pulling Carly away form him and sitting in between them.

"Of course, son." he says sitting down.

"So tell me about your life here in Seattle, son." he asked I feel like I already know where is going.

"I love it here, I have everything I care about here. Carly, my friends, the show, for me this is home."

"Form the way you say that, I guess you know why I am here."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thanks to Varas333 and to the new subscribers and people adding the story to there favorite list. Here is the next chapter in the story, let me know what you think about Dr. Benson, cause this won't be the last time we see him. Enjoy and please review.

iEmancipate

Chapter 8

"Yes," I tell him very defiantly.

"Freddie I came back here for you. I am your father like it or not. I know you must not have the best opinion of me, but that really doesn't matter." I can't believe this asshole.

"_My __f__ather__?_ No I don't have a father. You see form what I understand, a father takes there sons to ball games and teach them about the game. Fathers leave there son legacies and things they have to live up to. My Father should have been the one there to teach me to be a man. I had to learn that form my girlfriend's brother, and TV. Your more like a sperm donor" That was something I wanted to say for years.

"Fredward I would have thought you so much."

"Like What, how to be an asshole, or how to feel up your seventeen year old son's seventeen year old GIRLFRIEND !" OK, That was a little to loud on my part, loud enough to call the attention of the rest of the upscale restaurant's clientele. It didn't help that I banged the table and am almost standing in his face.

"Freddie." I feel Carly arm pull me back. I cool down, but not much.

"Freddie I would have though you to be Rich which is what I am, in spades. Something you seem to have forgotten." He is right I forgot that he was rich, I never really explained that to Carly, but I never really knew it for sure.

"The fact that you're rich..."

"We're rich..." He interrupted.

"You're rich..." I continued "doesn't mean you are the king of the world, and can do what you want."

"Fredward you really have forgotten that what it's like to be rich. Something I have worked really hard to make us. You are talking like you so high and mighty about money because grew up living of my child support and alimony check, how do you think you mom a nurse could live in an apartment like that. Tell me something, how much did Marina tell you about the time we were all together, how much to you really remember ?"

"I remember you not being there, I remember that when you were there I would walk in on you with women who were not my mother, yeah I kind of remember the house was big, but they were just more places to ask her, where my dad was ?" Not that I'm resentful or anything. A bit bitter but not resentful, who am kidding.

"OK, yes I did play very hard, but I work harder, I wasn't going to have my son be a circus freak like the rest of my family." He said like I was supposed to feel bad for him. I want walk out and leave, just like my mom did. I look back to Carly and she takes my hand. I have what it takes to go though with this, he has to know there is no way I am going back to Michigan to be the second coming of him.

"Freddie, you should show me a little gratitude, the only reason you are not in with child serves is because I called ahead and told them I'll take you in eventually." That might be true, I don't know but it doesn't change who he is.

"Get to your point." I tell him just wanting to this be done.

"You know I how I made my money, Our family were carnival people, The Fencing Bensons. So of course I was always good with knifes, but I didn't want to be a cairn for the rest of my life, so I went to med. school, and studied to be a plastic surgeon. I then took all of the family's money to start what is now one of the largest practices in the country, with offices cost to cost in ten states. You see Freddie the court did as I ask because, they know coming with me would be wants best for you. And Maybe it could be good for Carly he as well." Where is he going with this. He turns attention to Carly and this starts to get me fuming.

"Carly, I can tell you know you are a beautiful young lady," He says, he is really trying to kiss her ass ?

"Thank you." Was all she could say looking back at me freaked out.

"Yes but don't you feel like there is something missing. Even with your natural beauty, you still use a little make up. Maybe if you were C instead of barely being a B, you wouldn't need any make up at all." At this point I grab him by the tie and pull his head to the table, NO ONE TALKS TO MY GIRLFRIEND THAT WAY.

"Listen to me you dirty, old, rotten, pathetic chizz of an old man, if you if ever talk to her like that again, I'll show you how good I am with a sword and a knife, cause I'll use it to extend the crack of you ass to the top of your head." I would like to thank Sam for that threat. I grab Carly's hand we stand form the table be for we leave I tell the last words he would hear form me before the hearing.

"This is the only time you are going to hear me call you this so listen carefully, you may be my father but I refuse to be your son. I rather go at the rest of my life alone with Carly and my friends then have to deal with you another second. Good bye dad." We storm out and make our way to my car. On our way home Carly did most of the talking which was not much, since it was a short ride.

"You did awesome Freddie, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks babe." Was all I could say, I am still trying to calm down even after we got home.

"Hey you two, how did it go ?" We heard Spencer ask as soon as we got though the door.

"Before or after he made the second pass at Carly ?" I ask him.

"Wait, what ?" I can't hardly blame him for doing a double take, it sounds like a badly written drama.

"Yeah I had to stop Freddie form killing him, after he grabbed my ass, but almost cracked his skull open after Dr. Benson started talking about my breast." She says going to the kitchen to get us a drink after kicking off her high heels.

"So it's safe to assume that it didn't go well." Spencer said.

"Yup, it went as well as you could expect." Carly responded handing me a cup of ice tea.

"Yeah he was trying to tell me that since he is rich, that was enough, he didn't need to be more." I manage to get out before Carly and I warp ourselves in each other in out of fatigue.

"God I think, my new biggest fear is growing up to be a man like him." I confess.

"You don't have to worry about that Freddie, you already a better man." Spencer said which is something I didn't aspect. Then he went on.

"Freddie the reason I didn't really kill you when I caught you and Carly was because I know that you and her are for real. Yes your young, but most of the time you act more mature than even I do, I know that is not saying much, but the fact is Freddie I do trust you. You are more of a man at your age than me or your dad. Fredman I proud of you, and as far as I concern your family." Wow I really didn't see that coming, but it's more than welcome.

"By the way, please lock you door if you guys are going to do... it, so if to come upstairs to try and wake you guys up, I don't get a nasty surprise." We both nod are heads, I mean that is understandable, but a strange way to end a long day. Tomorrow is a Sunday I guess that's when I'll get started on the paperwork.

A/N 2: Dr. Benson is a bit of a dick, anit he ? Well he is loosely based off Christian Tory for nip/tuck. Now the next Chapter is going to be in Carly's point of view, So I really need your reviews. Let me know what do you want address form Carly. Any moment you want Carly to address or talk about. So please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OK guys so here it is The Carly Chapter. Or maybe the First Carly Chapter ? Anyway hear we are going to get some of Carly's thoughts on what has been happening, how much she cares for Freddie, and other stuff. We will see a lot of Sam in this Chapter. Anything not touched on that you would have liked to know, then tell me in the review or hit me up in am PM. I would also Like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter Don'txLetxGo and creddieseddiefan. So on to Chapter 9 please review.

iEmancipate

Chapter 9

It has been two days since we met with Freddie's dad. Now that I have gotten know him a bit, it's so hard to imagine how my techie in shining armor, came form that sleazeball. There is no school today so Freddie set out to find a job, so he can say he has a way to support himself during the emancipation hearing. I told him he should design websites for people like the iCarly site and this web site he built for a high school down in Hollywood, but he said he need money right away. I, on the other hand am spending the day with Sam who has been saying she is feeling negated, but what I want to talk to her about is why is she giving such a hard time about being there to help Freddie. I am going to take her to the doctors with me. You see it's really lucky (albeit also embarrassing) that she and Spencer walk in when they did. Freddie and I were about to have sex and we forgot to get the condom. If we would have gone through with it than it is very likely that Freddie would have a different kind of daddy issue to worry about. I am not going to do that to him, or me for that matter. I want to be a mom, but not for a good long while. It's time I do as the commercials say and find out if the pill is right for me.

"What's goes on?" Sam says just coming in, as she always does, I have got find out how she got that key. Did Spencer really give it to her?

"Hey Sam, ready for today?" I say as I grab my stuff and begin to head out the door.

"Hey wait, I'm hungry." She is always hungry.

"Later Sam, we have to go _now_." I tell her and stress the NOW portion of the sentence. Spencer isn't up yet and I don't want to tell him what I am up to, because I suck at lying. I grab Sam by the arm and drag her with me.

"What's the deals, Carls? Why are we rushing, I thought it was going to be an us day." I might as well tell her.

"Yeah it is you and me all day today, but first I have to head to the doctor, I have a very important appointment in an hour, and I got to she her." I say, as discreetly as I can once we are in the elevator.

"Wow really, what's wrong, is it serious? Did you get something form Freddie?" I can understand why she would begin to freak out, I guess I just have to tell her.

"No Sam I just need her to get something for me."

"Oh my god, What?" she isn't calming down. She is just getting more hyped. So I mumble it under my breath.

"birth control" I know that didn't come out clear, but I'm hoping she can read between the lines.

"What?" I forget that Sam is not the brightest, but I know it by choice. Come to think of it that might be worst.

"I'm going to get some birth control, Sam." I tell her as the elevator doors open on the first floor, and the old lady that lives down the hall stands there in shock.

"A girl you age having relations of that kind, with a boy. Well you should wait for when your married." OK this might be the most embarrassing moment in my life.

"Oh no gram ma, believe she is married already to the dorky kid in the building." Correction, _this _is now the most embarrassing moment in my life.

"Oh that's fantastic, I assume my invitation was lost in the mail, and that's fine, you girls have a good day now." Wait so it's OK to be young and married but not young and having sex, old people are weird. I garb Sam by the arm again this time with a bit more force and drag her out of the elevator.

"Yes mam I am sorry about that, you have a nice day." I tell her and Sam and I get on our way. I quit between us for about a block till Sam opens up.

"So Carly, I thought you would have been on the pill already." This is a strange conversation to have even with your best friend.

"No Sam, I'm not, But the amount that Freddie and do, you know, do it. I really should be more careful. Our life has gotten a lot more complex, and I don't want to complicate it further." I confessed to her.

"Yeah and who wants another little fudgeward around right ?" And there she goes as if almost on cue.

"Why, Sam?" I ask her they quest I should as when I first started dating Freddie almost a year ago.

"Why, what ?"

"Why do you feel the need to always, feel the need to take jabs at Freddie. I am really over it Sam, after five years there not funny anymore." That been a long time coming.

"Come on Carly don't take away that for me, it's how I vent. Don't you think by now it would be wired if Freddie and me didn't fight" What she meant to say was Freddie and I.

"No actually I think it would be great, it was funny the when we were younger, but it five years later, Sam. I tired, he's tired, it time you grow up a bit. Especially right now with all that Freddie is going through." I tell her.

"Oh bullchizz Carly, he should be over his mom dying by now, shouldn't he and, his dad is an asshole like he remembered, so what, I always give him, a hard time, it to make things feel like, they always do." Dang she really doesn't get it.

"Sam just cause, you have been doing it since we were kids, and he put up with it, doesn't mean it's right."

"Carly I'm like that with everyone." She says.

"Yes Sam, you are and that what's wrong, I don't like that you are so cold with everyone. I mean you did a nice thing for Freddie, by bringing up your cousin, but I just wish you were nicer to him. He is my boyfriend Sam, he is our best friend, at least act like you care a bit. Please?" I am virtually begging her.

"Fine Carls, I'll lay off." she says as we arrive to the doctors office. When we go in. I go to the receptionist, whose gives me a big smile.

"Hey Carly, how are you."

"I'm great thank you, is Dr. Stevens in yet?"

"I'm sorry Carly, she is going to be about 20 minutes late." She tells me, I guess don't have any other choice but to wait.

"OK thanks, I be right over there." I say going to take a seat next to Sam.

"It looks like she is going to a little late." I tell Sam.

"See this is why I hate going to the doctor's office." She let out and started, and then made a great transition, she could have only learned form doing iCarly.

"Speaking of doctors, what was Freddie's dad like ?" I am really surprised to took her this long to ask.

"He was the biggest jerk, I have ever met. He is nothing like Freddie at all. I don't understand how Freddie's mom could have, been with someone like him."

"Well I guess, form the you guys make him sound, he must has been a bad boy, bad boys are sexy right." The it hit me. That is what bad boys, and all those guys I was in to before Freddie turn in to. God well that sucks. I understand Ms. Benson a little more now. We get into deeper in to what happen, I tell her how Dr. Benson tried to grab my ass, and how I had to stop Freddie form kicking his ass. Hey even if Freddie is a geek, he is jacked and can kick ass. I even tell her that Freddie is thinking about change his last name so that he can cut all ties with his dad.

"So is he going to be Mr. Shay, now?" She joked.

"Please, oh god no." I wouldn't let him do that, it would feel like I am screwing my brother even worst, my Father.

"No thanks I like sex with Freddie way too much, that would feel wrong if his last name was Shay. No I think he is going to change it to his mother's maiden name."

"What is it the Spanish name for dork ?" She asks, I guess it's going to take some time, but none the less it earned her a death stair form me.

"Sorry, Carls."

"You know Freddie isn't Hispanic for one, and for two Ms. Benson's maiden name was Hunter. So his name would be Freddie Hunter. Which I kind of like." Freddie Hunter sounds cool. Then Sam ask question that brought a smile to my face.

"Do you like it enough to make it you name?" Freddie last name could be nub, then I would be Ms. Freddie Nub, but I could tell her that, My doctor came.

"Hey Carly are you ready." She asked. I told Sam with to a smile to wait for me, and went with her. I will be the future Ms. Freddie whatever-he-is-going-to-be-call, but that is in the distant future, now to go make sure it stays in the distant future. Right now it get to the drama of right now.

A/N: ever wonder what Freddie really thinks about jobs. Or what would happen if Gibby was paid to keep his shirt on. Hang on cause next chapter Freddie goes to work in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I want to Thank Snapplelinz (who awesome gave this chapter a once over for me), emlick96, and Creddieseddiefan for the reviews. This is hands down, the longest chapter yet, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please Review and enjoy.

iEmancipate

Chapter 10

I woke up early that morning. Whenever I get up, I try not to wake Carly, but that never works. She told me she had plans with Sam for the day. So I just went with it. Today is a holiday so there are no classes, which is always great to have a Monday with no school, but everything else is open. So I figured I would go out and look for a job today. I called Gib and tell him to meet me at the mall. Before I left, I had breakfast with Carly and kissed her good bye. I had a feeling this was going to be a long day. So there is one thing you should know about me. I have kind of figured out at an early age that a J.O.B really stands for just over broke, and I wasn't going to make much money just having a job. This is why I've always wanted to have a business, but it's not like I have the opportunity to do that anytime soon. And I can tell I am really going to need a source of income. I am already living with Carly and Spencer, but I don't want to be an extra mouth for Spencer to feed. Plus, I doubt a judge will rule in favor of my emancipation if I can't prove I can support myself.

I pull into the mall and see Gibby standing there in the parking lot. After I park and get out the car, I make a bee-line for him.

"Hey, bud. How is everything?"

His voice has gotten deeper and he has gotten taller. But aside from Spencer, Gibby is my best guy friend.

"I'm OK, bro. Ready to go find a job?" I asked.

I should have been ready for his next response.

"Aw, someone trying to prove to their girlfriend he can provide?"

"More like the state." I tell him.

"Oh, right. So this is part of that emancipation thing, right? How is that going?" He asked, with a little more curiosity than sympathy.

"Just put the paper work in the mail. I should hear something about it next week." I let him know as we start walking, looking for a place that's hiring.

"So you are really going to do this, huh? This is really cool. So that means that once you're...whatever you call it, does that mean you're like a full adult, like you can buy beer, and stuff?"

Since when has Gibby become such a lush?

"No. Even when I'm emancipated, I'm still a minor, I can't buy alcohol, or vote yet. All it means is that I am in control of myself, and am no one's responsibility." I replied, explaining to him what I have learned about what it means to be an emancipated minor.

"Oh that sucks. No beer?"

"No beer."

Gibby seems to be hanging out with Sam a little too much.

"So once you get emancipated, where are going to live?"

That's a good question.

"I don't know. Carly wants me to keep living with her, and I might do that till graduation."

"Wait, Freddie. So you don't want to keep living with Carly?"

What a stupid question.

"Dude, of course I do, I'm just hoping that we can live together somewhere else after graduation." I till him as matter-of-factly as I could.

"I get you, man. You want to be able to get it on with Carly without having to worry about Spencer walking in." He says with a wink and a nudge, and I'm not going to tell him that's not what I had in mind, mostly 'cause that would be a lie.

"So where are we going to go first?" He asked, finally getting back to the point of why we were here. I really didn't want to tell him where we're going to start since I have no idea.

"You pick, Gibby." I say, hoping I don't regret that decision later.

"Well, let's go into the Groovy Smoothie first." Gibby suggested, which was a great idea.

We make our way to the Groovy Smoothie, which was packed at 8 in the morning and T-BO was just handling it.

"Hey, T-BO. How's it going? Man, you look swamped." I say, looking at the flood of customers, never knowing people would be up this early on a holiday.

"Hey, guys. Yeah, today is going to be a heck of a rush. I wish I had some help."

Bingo. The sky opens and birds start chirping. OK not really, but that's what it feels like.

"Hey, T-BO, Gibby and I are looking for work. Maybe we can work here and give you a hand." I offer.

Work here would be easy. I mean, T-BO would be cool, right?

"Yeah, sure. There are some employees's uniforms in the back. Go change and get to work." He said which got us excited.

We went to the back and put on the orange shirts. Before I head back out, I send a text to Carly to let her know the good news.

_**Freddie : good news working the groovy smoothie.**_

Carly : Cool babe I got a surprise for u when u get home ily.

Oh boy, that is going to get me through the work day.

I make my way out to the front and the first thing I see is Gibby putting complete Hot Dogs on a stick. T-BO said that Gibby was going to spend the day selling them. I had to hold back laughter. Lucky I did because I might have to do something worse.

"OK, this hour you are going to make the smoothies." He says.

That doesn't seem so bad. I watch Carly make smoothies all the time. Well truth be told, I'm watching Carly, not watching how she makes smoothies, but it should be simple.

"Cool, no problem."

Famous last words, said right before a tourist group entered. T-BO took the orders as I scrambled to make smoothies. I don't know how T-BO does it, and always does it so fast. I mean, I try to get it right. I put in the strawberries, bananas and the soy milk. I just don't know how I forgot the top, before I hit the button.

This must be why Carly and Spencer have yet to let me do a thing in the kitchen. It's not because they feel bad for me, it's 'cause they must have figured out that I suck at this at some point. I was quickly moved by T-Bo to the position of janitor after this mishap with the blender. I guess you can call that a demotion of sorts. I had to clean up the mess I created. And then, when the store cleared out some time around eleven, T-BO said it would be a good time to clean the restrooms before the afternoon rush. He tells me to started in the girl's restroom.

"T-BO, shouldn't you have a girl go in there?"

I would think he had to.

"All the girls that work here have the day off, and since you live with a girl, and was raised by your mom, you shouldn't have a problem with it, now should you?"

He has a point, I guess.

"Whatever you say, T-BO." I tell him, grabbing the mop and bucket.

I have always been told women are cleaner than men. The only experience I have with that is my mom who was a clean freak and Carly, who is also very clean. I talk myself into believing that this is one of the many virtues women hold over us men.  
Boy was I wrong. Instead of entering what I thought would at least be a holiday inn of public rest-rooms, I enter what seems to be something out of a horror movie. There were sticks with blood on the ends lying in different spots on the floor. I know what they are, I have seen them before, never after. Never wanted to see them after ever again. There is wet toilet paper spread out everywhere, why I don't know. The place looks like a swamp. And that smell. God, I will never know why it smells like fish in here...never mind (ewww). I now know that women are just as messy as men.

It took me an hour to clean it that whole restroom. I haven't even started on the men's room yet (don't know if I want to now). As I emerge form the cesspool that was the ladies' restroom and catch my breath before I enter that center of disgust that I am sure the men's restroom must be, Gibby must have caught sight of me.

"Fredman, you alright?" He asked, rushing to me as if he had just seen me escape a war zone.

I feel like I have.

"Gibby, the horror... the horror."

"It's cool, bro, no has come in since you've been in there. The men's room is as bad now as it was an hour ago. Sit and take a breath." He says right before a very large group of very large people came in.

They each order enough for the entire group, and as Gibby and I sat there watching this school of behemoths, all I could think of was the fact that I was the one that would have to clean it up. I hate this job. It was a pattern that repeated all day till we closed at eight.

When I get home and open the door, I am worn down, tired and most of all, frustrated. Mostly because I am coming home without a pay check in my hand. T-BO said that our pay checks our handed out…AT THE END OF THE SECOND WEEK. Yes, this "job" thing sucks. I make it through the door and see my girlfriend getting a cup of juice.

"Hey, Freddie, welcome home." She says with the voice that I love to hear.

"Hi" was all I could get out before collapsing on the couch.

"How was work?" She asked as if she knew.

"It sucked, and I don't ever want to go to the Groovy Smoothie ever again." I say with what little energy I have left, but I realize that Spencer and Sam aren't here.

"Where are Spencer and Sam?" I ask, the curiosity getting to me.

"Sam had to go home, so Spencer is giving her a ride." Carly tells me.

"Wow, work must have been…really bad." She noticed.  
I forgot that she worked there once. Now I understand why it was only once.

"I guess now is as good as any time to tell you my surprise, huh?" She asked, rubbing my back.

I had completely forgotten about 'the surprise' during my busy day.

"Yeah, Carly? What's the surprise?"

"Well, I went to the doctor for something else, which I'll till you about in a bit,"

OK, that part has me a bit freaked out.

"We started talking and she told that she needs a website for her practice. So I told her how awesome you are at all the tech stuff and how you built and . So she asked if you could build her a site for her practice. She said she would pay you $2000 to start and 5 when you're done, and she has a lot of people that she would refer you to, and they are a lot richer than she is."

I can't believe this girl, she is awesome.

"Carly, are you serious?" I asked, almost coming back to life.

"Yup." she says with a beautiful smile across her face.

"I love you."

What else there to say about the best girlfriend in the world?

"Oh and about why I went to the doctor, it's better if I just tell you flat out."

"Okay."

"Freddie..." She pauses and this makes me sweat.

"I'm..."

Oh shit, Freddie, you dumb ass!

"On the pill."

OH, man. Freddie, you did it now...wait...

"What?"

"Yeah. I just thought with everything, we should be a little more safe."

"Ohhhhh. Who has the best girlfriend, in the world?" I asked, cupping her face.

"You do."

"So how long till it's safe?"

That seems like something important to know.

"Two Weeks."

"So…does that mean we have to wait two weeks before we, you know?" I asked nervously.

I don't know why I am shy about saying the word.

"Freddie, we still have condoms, and I intend to use them. Now come on, let's clean you up. And this time, we'll lock the door."


	11. Chapter 11

OK here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long. Would like to CreddieSeddiefan, RemDiamond, and CreddieFreak, for the reviews and all those of you who have subscribed, and have added the story to your favorite list. I hope you guys like this chapter and of course I hope you review.

iEmancipate

Chapter 11

After a week and a half of compiling and formatting in my spare time, I am also done with the doctor's website. We had a lot of work this week. School, iCarly, my new business (thanks to Carly), and getting ready for the hearing, there is no way they can say I can't take care of myself (even if I am getting loads of help.) I mean a deal with Spencer I told him that as long as I have something to pay him with, I would help pay the rent. I wouldn't let him say no, I need to repay him for all the help he has given over the past few weeks.

"FREDDIE, IT'S HERE!" I hear Carly screaming at the top of her lungs. I am all the way up in the studio; I am about head down when I hear her running up the steps. "Freddie your court date." She says in between breaths. She anxious hands it to, and I am hesitant to take it.

"You open it and read it." I tell her. I don't really know why I am so nervous, but am excited. Carly just looked at me as if asking if I was serious, and then just did it.

"Dear Mr. Benson this letter is to let you know that the State of Washington will hear your case for Emancipation on May 20th. Please be advised the case is being contested by Dr. Leonard Benson M.D, also present will Mr. Fredrick L. Benson." Fredrick L. Benson no way.

"Freddie, who is Fredrick L. Benson?" Carly asked with good reason I never talk about him mostly because I thought he was dead.

"Fredrick L. Benson is my grandfather." I tell her not really believe it. "I have never met him before."

"Why would your Grandfather be there?"

"I have no idea, but it doesn't matter. I have all I need to prove I can take care of myself, only thing they might ask is, do I have a place to live, after I am emancipated and how living with Leonard would hurt me." I tell her trying to reassure her, and also hide my surprise about hearing about my grandfather.

"Well you know where you are going to live after the hearing. You're going to live here with me." She says walking up to me, and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yeah I am going to live here till college." I tell her holding her waist, and moving to give her a kiss, that is till she pulled back.

"You Retreated"

"What do you mean till college, where are you going when we get to college?" Oh boy, have we not talked about this in a year or so of going out.

"I don't know, New York, Boston, Chicago, Los Angeles, somewhere but it was away in the plans I was going to leave Bushwell, after high school." I tell her hoping I am not digging my own give. "And maybe you would come with me."

"OK, when where you planning on tell me this?" She asked annoyed stamped across her forehead.

"Soon...soonish?" I say maybe, I shouldn't try and be cute right now.

"Stop kidding around Freddie this serious, what are you planning?" She breaks free of my arms and walk towards the car under the screen. Oh wow didn't think this would lead to a fight.

"I'm sorry Carly, but we have a while till graduation, I didn't think it was that important to bring up now."

"Freddie this is our future, keyword OUR. For the past six months we have done everything together. I like doing things together with you, thought that when we go to college, or make our college plans we would do that together as well." Man does she think making plans without her? These are just thoughts I have applied to schools everywhere in the country.

"Carly we are both straight A student, and can we go anywhere."

"Wait so are you making plans for me?" Wow walked into that one.

"Carly, no I'm just saying that my plans our fluid, and that we are both smart kids that can go anywhere." I say walking towards slowly. I take a seat next to her on the hood. "Maybe now that we are talking about, we should talk about it. Cause the one thing I know about my future is that, where ever it is, I want you in it."

"Smooth Benson or whatever your last name is going to be." Oh yeah, that I'll cross that bridge later.

"Carly talk to me, come on, do you want to go to college together or not?" Form her not being happy, when I brought up going way maybe I think know the answer to that.

"Yes" She said as she puts her head on shoulder.

"Do you want to stay in Seattle?" This might be the better question

For me to ask.

"I don't know. I mean what about Spencer and Sam. I want to go with you, but I don't know if I want to leave them. What about you, do you know where you want to go for sure?" she asked.

"No, but I know what I want to do for the rest of my life, iCarly." I tell her, thinking she well love the idea.

"Freddie get your mind out of the gutter, we have to talk about this."

"I'm talking about the show Carly. Or other shows think about it what if we produced more shows like iCarly. I mean look at Fleck and Dave, they deserve a show, there funny like you and Sam that could be our calling." I hope that didn't sound too crazy.

"You want to be a TV producer?" I don't blame her for sounding taken aback by that, the time we have big around a TV. Producer ended up pretty bad.

"Well not like TV. We can keep it on the web. Have it and have other kids make web shows the way we did." I tell her; the truth is that I am winging it a bit.

"Freddie that show brilliant." She says rising her head and almost disbelief in her eyes.

"What, is it that hard to believe I would come up with a good idea?" Tong planted in cheek.

"No, just that is such an awesome idea, why haven't we ever thought of it before."

"Who knows?" I answer, while I wrap my arms around her and we lean back on to the hood. "And this whole college thing let's wait to find out, where we get in, and then we make a decision together."

"Sounds like a plan." She says in her awesome smile. Giving me a kiss that started sweet then got grandly more passionate. I was going to be lost before I realize we need to stop.

"Carly can we just lay here for a while." I ask know my reason be apartment soon enough.

"OK, babe no problem." she said just snuggling up right to me. I know on some level she just must wonder why we are laying here, but it becomes obvious after five minutes of us just lying there on the hood and Gibby comes out for were we hide the guest for the show.

"Smooth Freddie, just it's been a long time for me." He says, we just look at him dumbfounded. "I'll get going now." He say heading out the door.

"That could have been bad." She has no idea. "Who know Gibby was perverted."

"He is a guy he has needs."

"You're a guy, do you have needs?" Carly asked rising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I think I can help you with your needs."

A/N: Hey I wonder if you get the NEEDS reference comes form. If you know tell me in the review.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the review CreddieFreak, so here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it, and please Review.

iEmancipate

Chapter 12

"This site is fantastic, Freddie." Carly's doctor said.

It took a few weeks and everything came out well. There are links to and everything was made convenient for her and her stuff. It was easier than I thought it would be to set up. As Carly and I sat there, I finished explaining how everything works; I can tell she never expected it to be like this.

"Thanks, Dr. Stevens, and here is the app so you can update it from your phone. It links your Splashface and twitter accounts so they all update together and people can schedule their appointments on the site. You will get a notification on your phone and so will your staff, it will also tell your staff who to call, and will send your clients e-mail reminders. I also showed your staff how to digitalize your clients' medical records. They are on a secure server that be opened by the app, on your phone and the phone of the other doctors here at your practice. If you ever lose your phone, you can just come to the office and have your phone erased remotely." I tell her, giving her phone back to her.

"That's fantastic." She says, sounding so impressed.

"You did amazing work, Freddie. Didn't he Lee?" She turned and asked her 40-something lawyer friend, who had a growing firm.

"Yes he does. Son, if you can do something like this but on a bigger scale, I'll pay you triple what Cristina, paid you."

Dude that is $24 grand.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked.

Like I wouldn't say yes to $24,000.

"Yeah, no problem. It might take a little longer, because I am going to court next week." I tell him honestly.

"Oh yeah, Carly told us about that. You're getting emancipated, right?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Yes, Dr. Stevens, I think we will win the case." Carly said, trying not to go into too much detail about my situation.

"Is everything alright at home?" Mr. Adama asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine now. My mother passed away and I have been staying with Carly since then. But my biological father came back into the picture and I really would rather not live with him."

"I assume you have a good lawyer." he asked.

"Yeah, he was a friend of my mom's, and knows the situation very well." I tell him.

"Good, but there's one you're going to have to learn, Freddie. And that is that you can never have too much muscle." He said, giving me his direct number.

"If I am going to be you client, then I need to look out for my investment. So if you need any help whatsoever, don't be afraid to call."

"Thank you, Mr. Adama that means a lot." I responded in earnest.

"Please call me, Lee." He says, shaking my hand and then heading towards the door.

"Freddie, see you soon. And, Carly, nice to meet you too. You've got a winner there, Freddie. Don't let her go." Mr. Adama concluded with sage words as he left, Dr. Stevens walking out with him.

As soon as they leave the room, Carly and I start to jump and dance around. It was very much a victory. As we drove home, Carly started talking about having dinner to celebrate it, just her and me.

"Well, why don't we go out for dinner, just us? I mean, I just got paid 7 grand and I'm going to get paid 24. I think you and I can go out tonight." I say, to which she lights up even more.

"That sounds great, let's get home quick and change." she tells me before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the drive was quiet; we were too excited to talk. So we ended up just holding hands the whole drive, fighting the urge to pull over and do more. The thing is, no matter how high we were off each other, it would be impossible not to hear the shouting match coming from the apartment. We can hear Sam and Spencer screaming at the top of their lungs. As we get nearer to the door, we hear Spencer screaming:

"No, Sam! Don't."

Oh man, Spencer is in trouble, but what could Sam be doing to him? We rush to open the door, hoping to save Spencer from whatever hell Sam is putting him through. We didn't expect to see Sam's entire 5'4 bra and pantie-clad frame (something I prayed to God I would never have to see) wrapped around Spencer's 6'4 underwear-adorned body (something I have prayed to God to never have seen again). I have no idea what was going on, but Carly and my reactions were immediate.

"What the yuck?" We both yell, as a strange sense of super dejavu sets in.

We both turn our back to look away from this outrageous sight. We walk into the apartment backwards as Carly closes the door, so we don't have to see what they were doing.

"Hey, you guys are home early." Sam said, sounding unabashed.

I wouldn't be able to tell you about what she looked like; I am still traumatized from seeing so much of her. (Though I will say she is starting to look like she should eat less meat and start going to the gym with Carly, or might at least go to Carly's yoga class.)

"Look, you guys, it's not what you think it is." Spencer said, trying making sure we understood.

"Oh my God, Spencer! Is this why you gave Sam a key?" Carly asked in realization, as we started crab-walking around the table towards the kitchen, till we both slipped on a pair of torn and ripped jeans lying on the floor, making both Carly and I land on our butts.

"Are you guys ok?" Spencer asks rushing to us, his package jiggling in our faces.

"DUDE!" Carly yells, letting him know he should stop in his tracks.

"Puke immanent." I let slip out at the sight of him.

I put my hand on the floor to try to stabilize myself while getting up, but my hand found what we slipped on in the first place. I pull a pair of jeans out from underneath Carly and I. When I look at them, I realized that they were Spencer's and ripped half-way at the crotch. As we get up, I show Carly Spencer's pants that were ripped open.

"Ok, you guys have some explaining to do." Carly said, looking right at them.

"After you guys put some clothes on." She adds, much to my gratitude.

She takes Sam upstairs to get her dressed and Spencer goes into his room to do the same while I wait in the living room to hear to one hell of a story. As I wait for everyone, I start looking for signs of intoxication. Beer, liquor, drugs something that could drive an albeit somewhat eccentric, but otherwise normal guy like Spencer to hook up with someone 11 years younger than him, not to mention, Sam. We have known for years she's had a crush on Spencer, but they both never acted on it. As Spencer comes back in, I stop the search for contraband and start a pre-interrogation, making sure I stay very smooth.

"Spencer! Dude, bro! WHAT THE FUCK?"

Very smooth.

"Dude, it's not like that. She pounced on me man, and you know Sam is like crazy strong, and I'm..."

"Skinny and frill? Yes, go on" I interrupt, helping him out with that part after he hesitated.

"Yes, that. I never wanted it to get this far."

"Spencer, dude. What do mean, you never wanted it to get this far? How far did you want it to go?" I demanded, shooting more questions at him.

"Look, let's wait till Carly and Sam come down and I'll tell you guys everything." He suggests.

"Fine, but where are her clothes?" I asked.

In response, Spencer picked up a trench coat and showed it to me.

"She didn't bring any."

OK, Sam watches way too much TV. Just then, Carly brought her back down the stairs.

"Ok, what is going on here?" Carly questioned forcefully.

"Well, it's his fault for leading me on." Sam said in her typical manner.

We have known for years that Sam has a crush on Spencer, it hasn't been a secret. The thing is, neither has ever made a move. But at least from the sound of it, Sam is supporting Spencer's story.

"Why would you think I lead you on?" Spencer asked a really confused expression on his face.

"Well, we have been spending a lot more time alone together lately."

"Sam, that was because the only other people we know were really busy dealing with something very big. You have to understand, you are my little sister's best friend. Hell, you are like a sister to me. We both missed Carly and Freddie; I thought it just made sense to hang together."

He made a lot of sense there.

"Ok then, what's with giving me a key to the place?" She asked the question that has been on our minds for so long.

"Sam, do you know how much it has cost me to replace the doors, locks and other damage you make by breaking in here when we aren't here, or can't hear you? It was just cheaper to give you a key."

Wow I never saw it that way.

"Look, Sam, I not rejecting you. You're a beautiful and great girl, once people get to know you. But I'm a lot older than you, and when I look at you, I still see that little 9 year old girl, so that's why I just can't."

"Spencer, for one I know I'm hot, I really don't need your validation."

Did she really need to be that snotty?

"But I get what you're trying to say, and I get it."

"Sam, I know there are a lot of great guys that would love to go out with you."

"Really" We all replied simultaneously, all with different tones.

Carly's tone was cheerful, Sam's hopeful, and mine in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know one guy, who has liked you for a while."

Oh crap. I know who he is talking about. Way to sale him out, Spencer.

"Who?" Carly and Sam questioned.

"Spencer, we aren't supposed to say." I tell him.

"Freddie, you know?" Carly asked me.

"I'm sorry, babe, he made me swear." She just gives me an understanding nod.

"Who?" Sam keeps asking.

"Gibby."

"What?" Sam screamed.

"Yeah, you're the reason he broke up with Tasha. He wishes that you would give him a shot. And he is a good guy; he would treat you right, and really likes you." Spencer tells her, much to her shock.

"Sam, that's great. It would be awesome to go on some double dates, with our best friends." Carly said, really excited

She has talk to me about this before.

"Uh-uh, no way in hell! Gibby is a nub, I don't date nubs." Sam said with her nose in the air.

But she is right, she doesn't date nubs. That's because she doesn't date at all.

"Sam, you haven't had a date in over a year. I know that sometimes you want a boyfriend, but considering how badly you treat EVERYONE else, you should be thanking God anyone is enough of a masochist to want to date you."

Only Carly could tell her the truth.

"You're nice to guys you like, but you never let them hang around you long enough. Gibby knows you and likes you. Why shouldn't you try it out with Gibby?"

Carly made a point and I don't think Sam can argue with her rationale.

"Fine, I'll go out with the potato." Sam finally gave in.

"Well now that that is decided, what are you two doing tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Freddie and I are going out to dinner." Carly said, walking back to me and we starting hold hands.

"That sounds great, where are we going?" Sam asked.

"No, it's just me and Carly." I correct her.

"Oh, let's go to that new Italian place, down the street." Spencer suggested.

"No guys, this is just a 'Freddie and me' thing." Carly tried to say, but I get the feeling it's too late.

"Come on, you guys." Spencer says as he and Sam get up and head for the door.

"Freddie, there goes our romantic evening." Carly points out.

All I know is that there is no way I am paying for those two too.


End file.
